Sally the Were-Princess
by KnightFiction2k17
Summary: A little spec piece I did a while back with Sally being the were creature and not Sonic


**Sally the were-Princess – scenario 1**

It had not been one of the more successful attempts to shut down another of Robotnik's plans in history on the south east side of Robotropolis – Sally had been given Intel by Chuck that he had been planning something big in regards to an energy source that could catastrophic results for the planet if he succeeded.

Normally, the Princess would have back-up and more specifically – Sonic – to aid her in a recon mission like this but knowing the kind of lecture she would receive from him outlining the dangers of going deep into enemy territory was just something she didn't want to put up with at that moment in time.

Taking a commandeered hover-cycle that she acquired from Robotropolis; she journeyed to the once Proud, tranquil and beautiful Royal City of Mobotropolis to which was now the cold, lifeless and metallic symbolic home of Robotnik.

NICOLE: Sally, I must protest once again about performing this reconnaissance mission alone – we do not yet know from Chuck of what Robotnik is planning.

Sally: Normally, I would agree with you, Nicole – but if we leave it till later then it might be too late.

NICOLE: True, but I do not agree with this, Sal – I smell a Robutnik trap.

Sally: *people's eyebrow* has Sonic been tweaking with your settings, again?

NICOLE: I don't know what you're talkin' about - my main Princess.

Sally: Eyuch!

32 minutes later, she arrives at the intended destination and hides the hover-cycle in an alley-way.

There was a conveniently placed air-vent cover 20 feet above the cycle and the Princess entered into the system and after looking at a Holo-map of the plans that Chuck had forwarded to her, she followed the route till she came to a lab that had 4 energy conductor-rods pointing to a circle in the middle of the room.

Not seeing anyone around, she entered the lab and began tapping away at the console's computer to investigate what Robotnik was up to.

Sally: Chuck was definitely onto something here – these files detail an energy source that would give him untold power.

At that moment – a laser stun ray hit Sally from above that sent her straight into a state of unconsciousness with NICOLE falling from her pocket on her boot.

When she came too – she was being suspended and held down by chains in the middle of the lab placed right in the path of energy conductors.

Robotnik: So Princess? You stumbled onto my new scheme, I see?

Sally: What are you up to this time, DOCTOR?

Robotnik: I have discovered an energy source that will allow me to finally take full control of this planet and ridding myself of you and your pathetic freedom fighters….the Chaos Emeralds.

She had been told of fables when she was an infant by her father of such gems but she was led to believe that they were just that – a fairytale.

Sally: Ok, if that is your idea of your A-Plan then you clearly are not as well thought out as you lead people on to be.

Robotnik: Oh no?

He moved aside from where his Swatbots had placed a case on the table behind him to which he opened to reveal the glowing gems.

Her first thought was that she could not believe that they were real, but then turned back to business.

Sally: Now, that you have them – how do you intend to use them for 'ultimate power'?

Robotnik: Whilst I know that they will give me the untapped power that I require to take more control of this world….I have also discovered another use for them.

He pulls a lever on a nearby console opening a skylight roof revealing a full moon.

Robotnik: It will give me the ability to make the Freedom fighters turn on their prized Princess.

Sally: O…k – I don't like where this is going.

Robotnik: Oh, but I do. *cold metallic laugh*

He had his robots place the Emeralds into energy compartments and then pulled another lever that blasted the untold properties of Chaos energy into the Princess.

The sensation was so over-whelming that she cried out in agonising pain as her body was absorbing the Emerald radiation.

Her eyes opened and they had changed from the sapphire blue Iris to blood-shot red and she could feel her body changing as she stared up at the moon.

Sally: Oh no… *trembling* What's going on?

She could see her arms twitching as they began to grow larger and then the change was coming over as it was contorting her with the worst physical pain that she could imagine as her muscles and bones reshaping and her hair growing longer and shaggier like that of a wolf.

Her feet were enlarging and reshaping to such a degree that she ripped out of her boots and her vest torn to shreds.

Now, her personality was fading into a raw, primal and animalistic rage as she thrashed around attempting to free herself from the shackles and chains that were binding her whilst she grew 3 times her normal size.

Although the dictator was glad he was seeing his nemesis in pain, he was concerned that she would break free and wreak havoc on the lab.

Robotnik: Uh-oh….this is not working out exactly as I planned.

Seeing how this would not end well for him, he escaped via an escape hatch in the wall.

She opened her eyes once more, with her human side now subdued and this 'animal' that was now in her place with her foaming at the mouth and steam billowing out from her nose.

The animal looked to the Moon and let out an unearthly ear-splitting howl reminiscent of that of a wolf before freeing herself from the chains and proceeding to destroy the machine that had changed her.

She saw a dim memory of what had transformed her and seemed intent on reducing to mere rubble as it angered her.

NICOLE had hooked up to the security feed during this whole time and was in shock at what she was viewing.

NICOLE: *quietly* Sally? What has happened to you?

Content with having destroyed the very machinery that had given birth to this were-Princess, the creature leapt up through the roof and howled once more at the night sky before jumping a great distance towards the great plain.

NICOLE: Nicole calling Knothole – come in Knothole?

Rotor: Rotor here, what's up Nicole?

NICOLE: We have a problem – there is a predator heading towards Knothole.

Rotor: A predator?

NICOLE: Yes. A large and highly powerful creature with superhuman strength with animalistic intent. It just destroyed Robotnik's equipment in the lab I am currently in.

The Walrus had put 2-and-2 together that Sally went on with the recon' even after the objections from her fellow resistance members.

Rotor: Sally went ahead with that Recon', didn't she?

NICOLE: I did try to reason with her, but it's no use when she's in that state of mind.

Rotor: True. I'll get Sonic to your co-ordinates ASAP.

NICOLE: Rotor, tell Sonic to avoid the great forest or at least the darker parts – even the speed of this creature would give him a run for his money as far as speed goes.

Rotor: Ok. Now, where's Sally?

NICOLE: …..Sally is the one he has to avoid.

Rotor: Come again?

NICOLE: She is the creature.

Rotor: Stop kiddin around.

NICOLE: I'm not! Sally got blasted with energy from what Robotnik calls the Chaos Emeralds.

Rotor: I thought they were just a myth.

NICOLE: They're real – I'm sending the surveillance of his experiment on Sally.

The Lynx computer transmitted the footage of the energy absorbed by her and her transformation.

Rotor: We have a problem.

NICOLE: I recommend an immediate evacuation of Knothole and retreat to the safe house underground on the west side of the forest.

Rotor: You got it. But we still need to get you out of there.

NICOLE: Alright! If you must send Sonic then get him to use a power ring at least. Best I can analyse from what little I saw of her transformed state is that she can't match that speed.

Rotor: Gotcha! Hang tight, Nicole – and we'll get the Village evacuated.

He began to immediately put Knothole's evacuation into motion.

Having been briefed by Rotor – Sonic sped off to Robotropolis to retrieve NICOLE.

Sonic: What have you done this time, Robotnik?

From a distance – a set of blood-red eyes saw Sonic's vapour trail in the night as he screamed to the cold city.

With a headset, NICOLE guided her speedy comrade to her location to which he found her with her holographic form folding her arms and tapping her foot.

NICOLE: I'm waiiittiinnnnggg!

Sonic: *unamused* Hey! That's my line!

A chilling and blood-thirsty howl echoed throughout the air that made Sonic's quills stand up on end.

Sonic: *startled* what on Mobius was that?

NICOLE: Oh no….she's come back!

Sonic: She?

Before the computer could answer, she looked up to the roof and saw the shadowy figure of the creature that was her friend and Princess.

Sonic turned and looked to see the gargantuan figure filling the skylight and was both puzzled and terrified by what he saw.

Sonic: *frightened* what…is…that?

The creature jumped down into the lab and shook the ground as she landed and stood up and the Hedgehog was even more startled when she came into the light and he could recognise her – despite having sharp fangs, being 3 times his size and having menacing red blood-shot eyes.

Sonic: Sally?!

The creature continued to walk slowly towards what seemed to be prey to her.

Sonic: Oh my gosh! Sally, what has he done to you?

NICOLE: Sonic, we need to get out of here – the imbalance of Emerald radiation has contorted her mentally and physically. That is not Sally right now!

Sonic: Why can't just leave her here like this!

NICOLE: Sonic, there stands a chance of what happened to her could happen to you if she bites or scratches you.

Sonic: Why do you say that?

NICOLE: Because Robotnik used the moon to do this as well.

Sonic: Point taken.

He quickly picked NICOLE up and made for the air vent.

Sonic: I'll be back for you, Sally – I promise.

The creature let out an angry howl – disappointed that she had not caught her prey.

A tearful Hedgehog left Robotropolis heartbroken that not only he had lost his fellow resistance member, but his love to an affliction, that he could do nothing to help.

The Were-Princess was not done – she picked up his scent and chased right after him. Even though she wasn't as fast as Sonic she was able to keep chase and for him to notice her pursuit.

Sonic: Oh, this is not good. Nicole, has Knothole been fully evacuated?

NICOLE: Rotor messaged me before you got me – there's no one there.

Sonic: Well, that's one less concern. How long before daylight?

NICOLE: 30 minutes.

Sonic: Since it's moonlight causing this state – the sun should reverse it.

NICOLE: Maybe until the next full moon.

Sonic: Let's not nitpick. Hey, is that trap for swatbots still in place?

NICOLE: The trap where we would capture and reprogram them?

Sonic: Yeah, will it hold her till daybreak?

NICOLE: In theory it's possible – but I don't believe it was designed to keep that kind of brute strength contained.

Sonic: It's better than nothing.

NICOLE: Touché.

They ran to the south side of the great forest where Sonic stood on the opposite side of the cage waiting to bait Sally.

The cage was 20 feet long and 14 feet wide – as they had planned to use this in case of roaming swatbots would come into the area. But so far this never came to happen.

Sonic stood somewhat impatiently until he could hear snarling coming from several feet in front of him.

NICOLE: I hope you know what you're doing, Sonic.

Sonic: That makes two of us. When she's in the middle – hit the switch.

NICOLE: I know what to do believe it or not.

Sonic: Ok, ok. No need to perform an illegal run-time error on me.

NICOLE: Y'know, I really don't care for that joke!

Sally came into view – looking poised for the kill as she narrowed her eyes and brushed her fangs with her tongue.

Sonic: Oh boy….

NICOLE: This is not going to end well.

She began charging on her hands and feet which increased her speed and NICOLE was accurate in her theory that she would give Sonic's pace a run for his money.

Sonic: Oh, this ain't good!

The Hedgehog remained still.

Sonic: That's it, Sal – keep comin'.

She entered the cage and would only be a matter of seconds before she would reach the other end.

Sonic: NOW, NICOLE!

NICOLE pulled a lever and both cage doors slammed shut and yet Sally continued to run and slammed her arms through the cage trying to claw Sonic.

Sonic: It's holding her.

NICOLE: *materialising next to Sonic* for now.

Sonic: Sally….look at me!

The brave freedom fighter attempted to reach out to her more calm and logical nature.

She was still snarling yet she kept her sight on him.

Sonic: Sally, it's me – Sonic. Your main squeeze, your fastest blue hedgehog!

Her snarling had reduced to nothing and she looked at him before reaching her arms out that could stretch to abnormal lengths and yanked him back to the cage.

NICOLE: SONIC!

The hog was sweating bullets as he feared that her animalistic subconscious was completely in control until she uttered with a lot of effort in a somewhat more familiar tone of voice…

Sally: H-Help….me….

A wave of relief washed over his face.

Sonic: I knew you were still in there, Sal.

Sally: ….S-Sonic….

He brushed his hand up and down the side of her face reassuring her that he was there for her.

Sonic: It's ok, Sally – it'll be daylight very soon. Come here.

He wrapped his arms around her enlarged neck and gently brushed his hands across her shoulders.

She smiled feeling a familiar warmth comfort her.

Sonic: Everything's going to be ok, Sal.

And within moments, the sunlight broke out over the darkness and another painful sensation overcame Sally as she threw Sonic aside and as both he and NICOLE watched in disbelief at the transformation back to her normal form.

NICOLE: *rushes to his side* SONIC?!

Sonic: *stands up and dusts himself off* I'm ok, Nicole.

Bones and muscles reshaped once more with the fur shedding and her size shrinking back to normal until she was lying on the floor of the cage curled up like she had the wind knocked out of her.

They entered the cage and were in awe at what just happened.

Sonic: And I thought I saw everything.

NICOLE: Me too.

Sonic had brought a blanket to keep her warm as NICOLE had suggested that the change back would leave her feeling disorientated and cold and covered her over.

She came round and saw Sonic looking over her.

Sonic: Welcome back, Sal.

Sally: Oh, Sonic! What has happened to me?

He said nothing but hold her in his arms as all she needed now was to be comforted.

Sonic: Ssshhhhhhhh. It's ok – I'm here now.

Sally: *in tears* I had no control over myself….and I was so worried about hurting someone I cared about, especially you….I would not be able to live with the guilt.

Sonic: Hey, we stopped you before anything happened. And we'll find a way to reverse this – I promise you that.

NICOLE: We'd best get you fed, Sally – chances are the transformations may have left you feeling dehydrated and hungry.

Sally: I didn't eat anyone, did I?

NICOLE performed an x-ray scan on her.

NICOLE: The only thing I can find is an empty stomach, Sally – there is nothing in there.

She breathed a sigh of relief as that was one thing she did not need right now.

Sally: Thank goodness.

Sonic: Right – let's get you back to Knothole for the time being. It'll only be us 3 there.

Sally: You had it evacuated?

NICOLE: Purely precautionary measure, Sally. We didn't know what you would do.

Sally: That's true – good move.

Sonic: Hold on to Nicole. *picks Sally up*

Sally: *grabs NICOLE* hey, thanks for not giving up on me, Sonic.

Sonic: Sal, that is something I will never do. *kiss on the forehead*

Sally: Thank you.

Sonic got up into gear and raced back to Knothole to begin figuring out how to restore Sally to normal.


End file.
